


Encounter in the Vale

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Sansa/Sandor is pre relationship, Unexpected Meetings, they talk and some secrets are revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Little Bird,“ he speaks first. Waiting to see how she will react to his presence here. "It’s good to see that you are alive and well.”She wants to scream, to run away, to deny him, to say her name is Alayne. But instead, Sansa Stark resurfaces with force and she says, “Ser.”





	Encounter in the Vale

Alayne stops abruptly, frozen in place as she tries to regain a balance, she's seeing things, she's sure. _'But he is dead, they say so,'_ is the first thought in her head.

And yet, he stands before her. Like a ghost, like a figure of another life, he stands. He's looking at her too, eyes wide, just as surprised as she is.

"Little Bird," he speaks first. Waiting to see how she will react to his presence here. "It's good to see that you are alive and well."

She wants to scream, to run away, to deny him, to say her name is Alayne. But instead, Sansa Stark resurfaces with force and she says, "Ser."

"I am no ser girl," there is no anger in his voice; he is calm. "I'm glad you're well."

She nods, swallowing, hoping that the knot in her throat will vanish; but emotions bubble at the surface, she walks closer to him, looking to every side, wanting no one to over hear their words.

"I heard you died," her heart beats fast in her chest, also it's loud enough for her to hear it.

"And I heard you killed the King," he says. "But you're far too gentle to do so."

"I almost did," she reminds him. "You stopped me."

"Aye, because that would have meant your death," he stops, fixes his stare at her. Nods at her head. "That is one simple disguise girl."

She takes a strand of hair in her hands, holds it up for inspection. "But no one has seen me without it," she looks down, closes her eyes and gathers her courage. "I should have gone with you."

"I'm glad that you did not," he answers quickly. "I nearly died, would have done so had it not been for the kindness of the Elder Brother. I found your sister."

At that she snaps her head up, "You found Arya? Is she here? Is she safe?"

Sandor looks away, "I found her aye, but we parted ways," he hesitates before he decides to continue. "Left me to die is more like. I don't know where she went. But I am sure she is fine. Your sister has it in her to survive."

Disappointment settles in her stomach, so close to having a small part of her family back, "I suppose. Arya was ever the fighter."

"How come you ended up here?"

"Lord Baelish, he arranged for me to escape..."

"Baelish?" He sounds angry for the first time since they met and started this conversation. "That miserable worm, helped you?"

She is taken aback by his words, "Yes, he did. Why?"

"Little Bird... I am sorry," he stops himself, looking frantically in all directions. To his right, he spots a tree, and he gently guides her there, her figure hidden away. "There is no easy way to say this. But you must know what kind of man he is. He," Sandor hesitates, approaches her and with a gentleness that surprises even him, lays his hands on her shoulders. "He betrayed your father to Cersei."

Her eyes widen, "No..."

"He did Little Bird, I was in the Throne Room as he spoke, put a knife on your father's throat and sent him to his death. Men talk in their cups, a city guard spoke about Lord Baelish paying them to obey Cersei."

Her eyes, already wide, fill with tears. She shakes her head, and she feels dizzy. The world has begun to spin around her and she is sure that she would faint if it were not for his hands. And she puts one hand on the tree for further support. "Ser please, I..." Tears fall, unbidden. All thoughts of whatever safety she had found in the Vale shattered. Her _'protector'_ had betrayed her father. Helped in his capture. And now that she thought about it, what had he done with Jeyne.

Poor Jeyne, she had not thought about her in a while and she felt horrid. Jeyne was her friend and she had forgotten her. Gods forgive her. Cersei had spoken about Lord Baelish finding a place for her, she must know.

"I am sorry Little Bird," he speaks gently. "But you deserve the truth."

She wants to scream, "I prayed for you," she chokes. "I prayed to the Mother to gentle your rage." Tears are still falling, silent trails on her cheeks.

He is silent for a few moments, giving her time to compose herself. "Thank you. I was horrible to you, and you still had the kindness to pray for me. I am not worthy of it."

"You kept me safe," her voice is full of grief. "I felt safer with you."

"There was a woman," he says. "A woman called Brienne, she was looking for you. Said that she had to find you, to keep you safe. Said Jamie bloody Lannister had sworn to your mother to return you to her."

"My mother?" she could scarce believe it. Her mother had not forgotten her. "For true ser?"

"Aye, at least that is what she told the man I came here with," he noted that her tears had stopped. Good, they could ill afford call too much attention. Guilt still gnaws at his guts, he failed her once, he would not do so again. He takes his hands off her, unsheathes his sword and kneels. Her eyes widen, but he speaks, "My Lady, I'm not a knight, nor am I as strong as I used to be," he motions towards his leg. "But should you permit it, I would swear my sword and life to you."

Her eyes are wide, surprise clearly written on her face as she watches him lay the sword at her feet. Once time, not so long ago, she believed in knights, she believed in songs, she believed in handsome princes. But now? She knows that not all the things that shine are gold. "Ser, do you swear that all you have spoken is true?"

"Aye, Little Bird. I'm not sure how much weight my word has, but I have never lied to you. Everything I spoke to you is true, I swear on my life."

She stands tall and proud, she is Sansa Stark, the blood of Winterfell, she wipes the tears of her eyes. "Then I swear in turn, you will always have a place at my hearth and home. And I will not ask of you things that will bring you dishonor. I accept your sword ser."

Sandor rises, takes his sword and places it back on his sheath. "What now Little Bird?"

"Now," she says, lifting her chin, feeling braver than what she has felt in days. "Now we speak with Yohn Royce. And then we will see, Lord Baelish has some explaining to do."

She begins walking to the same direction which she had come from, Sandor follows.


End file.
